In a typical process of manufacturing products such as LCD modules, testing and controlling the quality of each LCD module is important. Characteristics that relate to the quality of images shown by an LCD display of the LCD module are tested. Such characteristics include for example voltage and current level loadings, the absence of short circuits, and the brightness and uniformity of the LCD display.
FIG. 4 is a schematic, isometric view of part of a typical testing device used in an LCD testing line, together with an LCD positioned on the testing device. The testing device 1 includes a testing table 10, and a transfer table 11 slidably arranged on the testing table 10. The LCD 100 to be tested is positioned on the transfer table 11, and is transferred to testing equipment at each of testing stations by sliding of the transfer table 11 along the testing table 10. A voltage connector 12 is provided on the transfer table 11. The voltage connector 12 is used to receive external voltages.
The ongoing demand for better image display quality of LCDs 100 means that the number of tests that need to be performed is increasing, and the types of tests performed are becoming more complex and comprehensive. Various testing stations employ different testing circuits, which require the use of various lead wires to connect with the LCDs 100. The testing table 10 of the testing device 1 is liable to become cluttered with different lead wires and other equipment at various stages in the testing process.
What is needed, therefore, is a testing device that overcomes the above-described deficiencies.